effect (side story)
by springyeol
Summary: EXO. sekuel(?) *kayanya sih* effect-nya baekyeol. mempersembahkan.. kaisoo sulay hunhan! CHAP 3 IS UP, end of story, thankiseu ;3
1. kaisoo

Title: effect [side story]

Author: springyeol

Main cast: EXO members

Other cast: kamu /?

Rating: mesuM(?)

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. disarankan sebelum baca ini baca dulu yang 'effect' ya :3

ngahahaha annyeonggg XDD /seleding tekel/(?)

kali ini saya mencoba membawakan effect dengan side strory(?)-nya. maksudnya kali ini bukan dari sudut pandang baekyeol/fokus baekyeol ;3 melainkan dari kaisoo, sulay, hunhan, & member yang lain kekeke.

kaisoo! XD

capcus cyin~

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Saat ini di dalam dorm EXO-K sedang terjadi badai topan(?) ngga ding.

Suho sedang sibuk membaca koran kompos terbitan malam Jumat kliwon(?) favoritnya sambil menaikkan kedua kaki(?) ke atas meja. *bos banget=_=*

Sehun sedang sibuk browsing foto hunhan yang terbaru(?).

"Athik! Ada fanart 21+!" ujar Sehun girang dan langsung buru-buru menyimpan fanart tersebut.

"Fanart siapa, Hun? Ada sulay juga ngga?" Suho tertarik mendengar perkataan Sehun tentang 21+ tersebut.

"Thulay ngga ada hyung. Adanya thule(?) kkk."

'Sialan...' rutuk Suho.

"Paling banyak thih ff hyung." lanjut Sehun.

Suho kemudian menghampiri Sehun, berniat untuk ngintip ke laptop Sehun(?).

"Biathanya thih abith ini ada yang ngepotht thulay hyung. Nih aku lagi mantengin depan ffn(?)." Sehun menunjuk layar laptopnya yang sedang membuka tab ffn(?). *Sehun demen baca ff lmao*

Suho menatap layar laptop Sehun antusias. Seakan matanya mau copot(?) /naudzubillah/.

Dengan cekatan tangannya menjelajahi seluruh sudut ffn(?).

Kemudian Suho berhenti saat matanya terpaku pada tulisan 'naked Lay'.

TRING! Matanya mendelik tajam dan langsung mengklik nista ff tersebut(?).

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah leadernya yang saat ini kesetanan hanya gara-gara seorang Lay.

"Nathib ldr-an ya hyung.." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Suho tanda berbela sungkawa(?). *yaampun maknae apa ini nepok2 pala lider(?)*

"Hyung! Kenapa baekyeol sejak tadi belum keluar kamar juga?" Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur dengan muka cemong-cemong(?)/ga ding/.

"Huwaa!" Suho yang panik langsung memeluk laptop Sehun, berniat menyembunyikan apa yang sedang dibacanya.

Kyungsoo keheranan melihat kelakuan leadernya. 'Kerasukan apa dia=_='

"Sehunnie! Coba kau bangunkan baekyeol." titah(?) Kyungsoo.

Sehun dengan poker face-nya menolak, "Malath ah. Lagian mereka bitha bangun thendiri."

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang. "Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau tidak kasihan melihat dua orang hyung hepi pirusmu ini nanti guling-guling megap-megap kelaparan? Lagian menyeramkan bila mereka kelaparan. "

"Kalau lapar mereka kan bisa memakan satu sama lain." si item manis Kai keluar dari persembunyiannya(?).

TINGTONG. Tepat sekali Kim Jongin mwahahahaha(?).

Sehun masih dengan poker face-nya. Suho dengan angelic face-nya. Kyungsoo dengan O_O face-nya

"Ya! Mesum!" Kyungsoo menghajar(?) Kai dengan spatula miliknya.

"Aku kan hanya berkata saling memakan, hyung. Kenapa kau langsung bilang mesum? Emm~ aku tahu, kau berpikir yang bukan-bukan kan? kkk~" Kai menyeringai ganteng(?).

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ke arah Kai.

"Aw~ delikanmu setajam pisau yang mampu menusuk hatiku~" Kai bergombal ria yang disusul dengan hoek-hoeknya leader-maknae kita.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan gombalan Kai. Mau tidak mau dia terpaksa mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"kekeke~ cantiknya hyungku ini~" Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan di depan kami!" Suho mendengus kesal. Sehun masih dengan poker face-nya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Cepat bangunkan baekyeol!" Kyungsoo melesat menuju kamar tersangka kita(?).

Kai menyusul di belakangnya, diikuti Suho. Dan terakhir Sehun yang sebenarnya ingin tahu sedang apa baekyeol di dalam sana.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar baekyeol, suara-suara gaib terdengar.

"Hmmphh..mhh..ahh! Yeollieehh...ssshh..ahhh.."

Hening.

Tubuh keempat namja itu terbujur kaku(?).

"Asshhh..ngghh..aahhh.."

Kembali suara gaib itu terdengar.

"Kau sungguh membuatku tidak tahan Baekkie baby~" . "Nghh..curanghh..kau juga lepas semuanyahh Yeollieehh.."

Kembali hening.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA MEREKA LAKUKAN!" Suho menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar.

Kai menaikkan alisnya dan mendekati pintu kamar baekyeol. Bersiap menguping lebih dekat(?).

Sehun masih dengan poker face-nya. Namun siapa tahu, Sehun sedang menahan mati-matian(?).

Kyungsoo yang..ah, matanya tetap saja membulat.

"Yeollieehh...mhh..akuhh mauh punyamuhh...masukkaan.."

Desahan Baekhyun barusan berhasil membuat celana ketiga seme menyempit.

"Ma..masukkan Yeollieh..cepat..puaskan aku..ngghh.."

Kembali. Ketiga. Namja. Berstatus. Seme. Tersebut. Terangsang. Nista.(?)

"Ahhh.. fasterhhh..Yeolliehhh..ahh uhh..ngghh.."

"Ahh..uhh..nghhh..mhhh.."

"BaekYeol gilaaaaa! GRRAAAHHH!"(?) Suho merutuki perbuatan BaekYeol.

"Wah. Pantas saja tadi Chanyeol hyung langsung menarik Baekhyun hyung ke kamar.." ujar Kai santai.

Kai langsung melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mematung.

"A..apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Mm..aku mau hyung.." Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang berniat kabur.

"M..mau apa hyaa!" Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal ke kamar mereka.

"Hyaaa! Suho hyung! Sehunnie! help meeeh(?)" Suho dan Sehun menatap KaiSoo horor serta nafsu(?).

"Mhhh..Kai ngghhh.." desahan-desahan mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar KaiSoo.

"Siaaaal! Sekarang ada dua pasangan yang pamer!(?)" Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

oke, kita tinggalkan dua orang seme yang sedang menyempit(?) ini.

.

[tersangka kedua(?)'s room]

.

BLAM. Kai menutup pintu kamar kaisoo dengan terburu-buru(?).

"K..kai.. jangan ya..? Kumohon.." rayu Kyungsoo dengan bulat eyesnya(?).

"Tidak. Tak akan mempan hyung."

Bahaya. Kai sedang dalam mode EM, Emesum(?).

"Kim Jongin..please.."

"Tidak. Salahkan baekyeol hyung."

"Kai..ku-emmpphh" bibir seksi Kyungsoo langsung dihajar oleh si seksi(?) Kai.

"Mhhh..Kai ngghhh.." Kai memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dalam ciumannya.

"Emmphh.." Kyungsoo membalas lumatan tersebut, namun tetap saja pasrah pada permainan Kai.

"Ahh..! Mmhhh.." Kai mulai menggigit-gigit bibir Kyungsoo, meminta izin memasukkan lidah seksinya(?) ke dalam goa hangat milik sang kekasih.

"Arsshh.." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan langsung dihajar kembali oleh Kai.

Kai menelusuri setiap sudut goa Kyungsoo. Serta mengabsen semua yang hadir di dalamnya. Tak lupa bermain-main dengan lidah Kyungsoo.

"Mmpphh..aangghh.." racau Kyungsoo. Hanya terdengar suara kecipak(?) dan oh hiraukan suara-suara rengekan leader-maknae itu. Just keep your attention to kaisoo ;;)(?)

Kai melepas tautan mereka. Dapat terlihat wajah manis Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah padam namun sebuah pout terbentuk dari mulutnya.

"kekeke~ jangan cemberut gitu baby~ aku hanya memberikanmu waktu bernafas selama 5 detik."

Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Mwo? 5 detik..?"

"Yak, waktu habis." Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang telah menjadi kesukaannya tersebut.

"Mmhh..Kaihhh..ngghh.."

Perlahan Kai mulai turun ke leher Kyungsoo yang terekspos bebas(?).

"Ahh..uhh..sshh.." Kai mengecupi leher itu berulang-ulang serta meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan.

"Kau sungguh beracun hyung." Kai memelintir nipple Kyungsoo dari luar.

"Angghh..beracun apanyahh..mhhh.." desah Kyungsoo.

"Beracun..membuatku sangat ketagihan." Kai melepas (mengoyak lebih tepatnya=_=) baju atasan Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran.

"Nghh..Kai.."

"Wah lihatlah hyung, aku menemukan dua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras kekeke~" Kai menggoda Kyungsoo yang langsung memerah padam.

"Ja..jangan banyak omong! Cepat lakukan!" titah Kyungsoo kembali seraya menarik Kai(?).

Dengan cekatan Kai mengelus-elus naked nipple Kyungsoo.

"Ngghh..ahh..mhhh.." racau Kyungsoo saat Kai mengulum nipplenya. Menggigit, dan menghisap.

"Ngggrrhh..! Ahh..uhh..mhh.." Kyungsoo kembali meracau saat tangan nakal Kai tiba-tiba nyelip(?) ke dalam celananya dan menoel-noel juniornya yang sudah menegang.

"Cepat..nghh..lepasshh.." Kyungsoo meremas-remas ujung baju Kai, memohon agar kekasihnya itu melepaskan semuanya(?).

"Kkk~ kau tidak sabaran rupanya hyung." Kai tersenyum mesum, lalu membuka baju serta celananya. Tak lupa menggosok gigi eh membuka celana Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya kuat-kuat saat berhadapan dengan junior Kai yang sudah mengacung(?).

"Sudah lama kan tidak bertemu dengan adikku ini, hyung? Kekeke~ beri salam padanya." Kai dengan mesum menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh juniornya.

Kyungsoo, menahan semua desahannya mengelus-elus junior Kai kesayangannya(?).

"Emmhh.." Kai mengeluarkan desahan seduktif yang otomatis membuat nafsu(?) Kyungsoo memuncak.

Tak tahu ada setan apa, Kyungsoo memberi kecupan kepada junior Kai yang sudah menegang tersebut(?).

"Ahh..berniat menggodaku baby?" secara tidak sabaran Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terjungkang ke belakang(?).

"Ku mulai ya hyung." Kai mengelus-elus hole seksi milik Kyungsoo dengan seduktif.

"Ssshh..ahh.." Kyungsoo telah terbuai dengan segala sentuhan Kai padanya.

Tanpa bleketek(?), Kai mulai mengarahkan juniornya masuk ke dalam hole seksi Kyungsoo.

"Mendesah hyung, aku suka desahanmu itu~"

"Aaahhh..mmhhh...eemmmhh.." desah Kyungsoo tidak jelas saat junior Kai menggerayangi holenya dengan lembut. Mereka memang sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini, mungkin Kai bisa dibilang adalah seorang pro(?).

"Ngghhh..ahh..uhh..fasterhhh.." Kyungsoo meremas kuat sprei di bawahnya.

Kai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke atas ke bawah sesuai irama dangdut(?) eh irama permainan mereka.

"Ennghhh..ahh..hmmphhh..mmhh.." racau Kyungsoo makin tidak jelas saat junior Kai hampir sampai ke titiknya(?).

"Cepat kaihh..aanghhh.." Kai menaikkan tempo genjotannya(?).

crot(?). Mereka telah mencapai klimaksnya dengan keluarnya cairan-cairan dengan nista dan menodai sprei indah nan cantik milik mereka sendiri.

"Gomawo hyung kekeke~ kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini kan.." ujar Kai seraya mencabut juniornya dalam hole Kyungsoo dan membersihkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo dari cairan-cairan cinta(?) mereka.

Hening. Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Hyung?" Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

"Haha. Tertidur, eoh? Sungguh manis kkk~"

"Ngghh..Yeollieehhh..di sanahh.." suara gaib terdengar kembali dari kamar baekyeol.

'Sial. Lama sekali mereka bermain. Babyku sudah tertidur pula=_=' Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian menutup kedua telinganya dan menyusul Kyungsoo ke dunia maya eh alam mimpi.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba. Namun matahari belum keluar dari peraduannya.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya ganteng(?) seraya megucek-ngucek mata seksinya.

"Hoahmm.." sambil menguap, Kai berjalan tertatih layaknya kakek-kakek /engga ding/ berjalan seksi /eaa/ menuju dapur tempat kesukaan sang kekasih.

tluk tluk(?). Terdengar suara aduan pisau dan talenan(?).

grep. Kai langsung memeluk sang tersangka dari belakang.

"K..Kai? Sudah bangun?" ujar Kyungsoo-sang-tersangka yang terkaget-kaget namun merona(?) .

"Mm." Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Minggir dulu, aku sedang membuat sarapan." pinta Kyungsoo seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Tak mau. Lanjutkan dulu yang tadi malam." ujar Kai tetap memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Ta..tapi aku sedang memasak ahh.." desah Kyungsoo saat Kai meniup-niup telinganya.

Sontak, tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi lemas. Hampir saja pisaunya itu menancap ke mana-mana(?).

"Kai..eeumphh.." Kai kembali melumat bibir kesukannya itu.

"Heyho~! Mowwniiing!" suara genderuwo nan chetar membahana milik tersangka utama kita, Park Chanyeol menggelegar ke seluruh tanah air(?).

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya masuk ke dalam dapur saat melihat kaisoo live action.

"Haha. Jangan hiraukan aku, lanjutkan~!" ujar Chanyeol nyengir 5 jari sambil meninggalkan dapur. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat malu karena tertangkap basah oleh si tiang listrik hanya bisa meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Kai.

"Diamlah hyung, atau aku akan kasar." ancam Kai sambil kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Spadaaa~! Spatulaaa~! enibodi hir?" kembali, suara-suara cempreng itu mengganggu kegiatan kaisoo.

"Lu..Luhan hyung dan Lay hyung..Kai, lepaskan aku..nghh.." pinta Kyungsoo memberontak sehingga jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Kai berada di atas Kyungsoo.

Kai bersmirk ria. "Ini memudahkanku untuk memakanmu, hyung."

Gyaaa~ Kyungsoo sudah pasrah pada nasib(?).

'Tuhan, siapakah yang akan memberi makan para member nanti' pikir Kyungsoo.

"Heellooooo? Apakah tak ada orang di sini? Aish!" Luhan mendengus kesal.

Lay yang sedari tadi diam, mulai kepo(?) menelusuri meja makan dorm.

"Aih, tak ada apa-apa di sini.. ke mana Kyungsoo? Tidak biasanya meja makan masih kosong.." Lay, dengan sifat keibu-rumah-tangganya berinisiatif untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi para member EXO-K, menggantikan Kyungsoo yang menghilang.

Lay yang sedang menuju ke dalam dapur mendapat pemandangan horor(?).

Bayangkan saja, kau seorang tamu tidak mendapat sambutan apa-apa dari sang empunya dorm yang ternyata sedang asyik beradegan M ria(?).

Untunglah Lay yang memiliki sifat pemaaf, pemaklum(?), rajin menabung(?) yang melihatnya.

"Lanjutkan saja, anggap aku tidak ada." ujar Lay perlahan(?).

kau. pikir. akan. enak. bila. beradegan. M. dilihat. orang lain.

sudahlah=_= *ketauan males ribet*(?)

.

.

.

TBC XD

disarankan kembali, baca dulu yang 'effect' eaps XD hwhwhw(?)

kembali maaaaf bila kurang hot dan aneh ./. masih bertahap, pelan-pelan hwhw XD

next chapter... SULE! /eh/ SULAY dan HUNHAN XD

last words, tengkyuhhhh :* XD


	2. hunhan 1

Title: effect [side story]

Author: springyeol

Main cast: EXO members

Other cast: kamu /?

Rating: mesuM(?)

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. disarankan sebelum baca ini baca dulu yang 'effect' ya :3

ya udah ngga usah bacot-bacot .-.

presenting hunhan! XD

capcus cyin(?)

.

.

.

.

[the night*hari-H(?)*]

Sehun yang mematung di depan kamar BaekYeol akhirnya bergerak menuju kamar Suho-Sehun.

'Tumben anak ini tidak terangsang(?).' gumam Suho dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

"Luhannie hyuuuuung.. cepatlah ke thini hikthh.. thehunnie membutuhkanmuuuu..." suara Sehun yang thedang eh sedang merengek kepada Luhan hyung-nya lewat telepon membuat Suho sweatdrop.

"Hikth! cepat ke thini hyung! Kalau tidak aku akan bermain kathar!" rengek Sehun kembali menjadi-jadi.

'Hh..kukira dia sudah tobat=_=' gumam Suho kembali.

Tidak mau kalah, Suho menelepon sang pujaan hati nan jauh di sana.

"Yixing-ahh..kumohon datanglah sekarang yaa.. aa membutuhkanmu(?)" pinta Suho lembut kepada neng Yixing(?).

.

[next day]

.

"Kenapa ngga ada orang?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada ge, kaisoo sedang di dapur. Yang lain mungkin masih tidur." Lay yang sedang bolak-balik dapur-meja makan menyahut perkataan luhan.

"Dapur? Sedang apa?"

Lay hanya terdiam. Malas menjawab. *bukan malas, tapi malu yakan ;3*

"Dan kenapa kau yang sibuk keluar masuk dapur? O-oh, membuatkan sarapan? Memang Kyungsoo ke mana?" Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya menatap Lay yang sedari tadi sibuk layaknya tukang lontong sayur(?).

"Engg.. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk.. Dia tidak bisa memasak dulu.." Lay berkata takut-takut(?).

"Hah? Sibuk? Yang kutahu sesibuk apapun dia tak pernah melewatkan acara memasaknya=_=. Lain halnya kalau ada si Jongin yang mengganggu.."

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kyungsoo sedang sibuk bersama Kai?"

Luhan terdiam cantik(?). Otaknya sedang mencerna sesuatu.

"AAAH! Aku tahu! Pasti mereka sedang beradegan rated kan!" BINGO, tepat sekali si cantik Luhan.

"Dan, di sana?! Di dalam dapur?!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk arah dapur dengan tatapan horor.

Lay hanya mengangguk lemah.

"UAPPAAAHHHH!" JRENG.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan?! Issshhhhh! Aku tahu, ini pasti karena si hepi pirus itu kan?! Jongin mesum itu pasti sudah terangsang(?) karena hepi pirus itu! Ck! Bagaimana nasib Sehunku!" Luhan marah-marah sendiri sambil berjumpalitan(?) di atas sofa.

'Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Hepi pirus itu harus tanggung jawab(?)!'

"WOY HEPI PIRUS BURUAN KELUAAAAR!" Luhan berteriak-teriak nista.

Hening.

Tak mendapat jawaban maupun sahutan.

"Hyaaa! Benar-benar membuatku frustasi!" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan angkuh(?) ke arah kamar tersangka utama kita.

.

Luhan berjalan melewati kamar Suho-Sehun dengan perlahan. Takut membangunkan sang penghuni. Namun memang dasar kepo(?), Luhan mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar SuHun.

Krieet. Pintu kamar dibuka sedikit oleh Luhan.

Luhan mendapati sang leader EXO-K yang sedang ngorok alim(?) sambil tengkurep-tengkurep(?).

'Semua leader sama saja' gumam Luhan sambil membayangkan posisi Kris yang tertidur yang mirip seperti Suho(?).

Di sebelah Suho ada..emm..pujaan hati si cantik Luhan.

Oh Sehun. Maknae kita bersama sedang tidur pulas dengan satu tangan terangkat ke atas, dan tangan yang lainnya memeluk guling yang terkadang menggaruk-garuk pantat seksinya(?).

'Mau bagaimana juga dia tetap tampan~ uoooh~' Luhan berfantasi sendiri tentang Sehun-nya(?). *ciyee(?)*

Luhan menutup kamar SuHun perlahan saat ia sudah puas dengan pemandangan yang didapat(?).

Sampai akhirnya dengan murka(?) Luhan mendobrak pintu kamar baekyeol nista(?).

BRAK!

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan melihat dua orang tersangka yang malah sedang bermesraan.

"YAAA! AKU MENYURUH KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR BUKAN BER-LOVEY-DOVEY SEPERTI ITUUU!"

Luhan yang terlanjur murka(?) menyemprot(?) baekyeol dengan gas air mata eh dengan perkataannya.

"Hiks..hiks.." terlihat si imut marmut Baekhyun yang ketakutan melihat si cantik Luhan yang telah berubah menjadi si murka Luhan menangis di dalam dekapan si tiang listrik tampan.

"Eh? Luhan hyung? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih setia mendekap Baekkie-nya.

Luhan mendengus, "Masalah buat lo." *ini kenapa jadi alay otl*

"Masalah lah. Lihat, gara-gara teriakan cemprengmu itu Baekkie-ku jadi ketakutan!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Luhan yang memang mempunyai sifat yang penyayang langsung meredamkan emosinya.

'Aduh.. Kenapa harus nangis juga ini bebek satu.. Ngidam jangan-jangan(?)'

"Hh..mianhae atas suaraku tadi Baekkie.." Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangan ke depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut.

"Sudah, kalian cepat keluar. Mau sarapan tidak?" ujar Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh ChanBaek.

.

-skip time- *PS: baca yang effect hoho~*

.

"GYAAAA pantas saja Sehun seperti ituuu!" Luhan panik(?) dan langsung menggetok-getok kepala Chanyeol kembali.

"Kau! Tak bisakah menahannya saat Sehunnie sudah tidur?! Dan oh Tuhan! Aku akan meminta manajer untuk membuat kamar kalian kedap suara!" omel Luhan.

Chanyeol meringis dan mencoba membela diri.

"Ampun hyung! Mianhae! Tak akan kuulangi lagi!"

Baekhyun yang melihatnya tidak rela kekasihnya dipukuli(?) seperti itu.

"Luhan hyung maafkan kami.. namun bukankah dengan begini hyung bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sehunnie?"

DEG. Pernyataan Baekhyun tersebut memojokkan Luhan. BINGO. Tepat sekali hipotesisnya. Luhan memang sedang merindukan Sehun-nya. Sehingga permintaan aneh sang kekasih untuk segera datang pun langsung dikabulkannya.

"Haha. Kau benar, Baekkie. Luhan ge yang memelas pada duizzhang agar diberi izin ke sini." Lay membuka kartu Luhan.

"Hyaaa! Tidaaaaaak!(?)" Luhan berlari-lari kesetanan(?).

CKLEK. o-oh. Pintu kamar Suho-Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dewa(?).

Chanyeol ber-smirk ria dan segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari sana dan kembali ke dalam kamar mereka, "Semoga berhasil. Dan selamat bersenang-senang hyungs. kekeke."

Baekhyun menatap polos tkp(?) dan hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Yi..yixing? Luhan ge? Sejak kapan kalian datang?" tanya Suho masih dengan muka mengantuk.

"Se..sejam yang lalu.." jawab sang teteh Yixing malu-malu menatap aa-nya.

"Kalian..benar-benar datang!" sumringah Suho terkembang di bibirnya.

Lay hanya mengangguk malu. Luhan yang melihatnya manyun.

"Ngga usah malu-malu gitu, Xing." ujar Luhan yang membuat semburat merah di pipi Lay.

"Luhannie hyuuuung~" igauan Sehun terdengar sampai keluar kamar dan tentu saja terdengar sampai ke telinga si boneka Luhan.

Suho tersenyum. "Kau lebih baik masuk, ge. Dia membutuhkanmu. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat dia mungkin akan bermain kasar."

LayHan blushing ria.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi pervert begini, Suho? Pasti maknae nakal itu kan yang mengajarimu? Aishhh.." Luhan berkacak pinggang sambil meninggalkan SuLay ke dalam kamar SuHun(?).

"Sehunnie! Ireona~!"

"Luhan hyung..?"

"I..iya..ja..jangan menatapku seperti itu! hyaaa..!"

"aku merindukanmu hyung.."

"Sehunnie..! Hmmphh...ngghh.."

Suara-suara HunHan dari dalam kamar menaikkan nafsu(?) SuLay yang mendengarnya.

Yak cut!(?) Kita akan fokus ke hunhan dulu fufufu~

.

[tersangka ketiga's room(?)]

"Sehunnie! Ireona~!" Luhan dengan membabi buta(?) menghempaskan pintu kamar eksotis SuHun.

Melihat sang tersangka(?) masih setia dengan igauan-igauannya, Luhan pun berinisiatif menendang(?) Sehun.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Ireona, ppali!"

Sehun yang merasakan tubuhnya ditendang-tendang oleh si cantik Luhan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Luhan hyung..?" Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ganteng(?) sambil mengucek-ngucek baju eh matanya memastikan ini mimpi atau khayalan. *sama aja(?)*

"I..iya..ja..jangan menatapku seperti itu! hyaaa..!" Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya naik saat melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba memiringkan bibirnya(?).

"aku merindukanmu hyung.." ujar Sehun dan kemudian bangkit perlahan dari atas kasurnya.

"Sehunnie..! Hmmphh...ngghh.." perkataan Luhan terputus oleh sesuatu yang kenyal menghalangi bibirnya. Sesuatu tersebut kemudian memanjakan bibir Luhan ke atas ke bawah ke samping ke depan ke belakang(?).

"Sssehhunn..ahh.." lutut Luhan menjadi lemas saat Sehun dengan beringas(?) melahap bibir kesukaannya itu.

Sehun semakin menaikkan tempo lumatannya. Begini lah jadinya bila si maknae itu sedang dilanda kangen oleh bibir(?).

"Hmmphh..mhh.." Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat menahan lututnya pun akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi Sehun berada di atasnya.

"Ah, hyung, kau ingin bermain seperti ini, eoh?" Sehun menunjukkan smirknya.

Luhan semakin keringat dingin. Dentuman(?) jantung bergemuruh kencang.

'Aishh..! bukan seperti ini maksudnya! Lagian ini kan belum malam!' gumam Luhan.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, hyung.." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan sambil memainkan sesuatu yang menonjol di dada Luhan.

"Aaahh..memangnya apaa Sssehhunn.." Luhan semakin bergidik tatkala(?) menikmati sentuhan Sehun.

"Kau pasti berpikir ini belum malam, dan takut untuk 'bermain'." Sehun semakin menurunkan jemarinya ke sesuatu di bawah(?).

"Ngghh.." Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman saat jemari Sehun menyentil pelan adik kecilnya.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli. kaisoo sering melakukannya pagi-pagi. Bahkan kau dengar hyung, kaisoo dan baekyeol hyung sedang bermain sekarang." ujar Sehun.

Samar-samar namun jelas(?) terdengar suara-suara gaib, "Nghh..masihh..belumm..puasshh..Yeollieehh..?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Ngghh..sshh..ahh.."

Kembali, Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menganga(?).

"Betul kan. Jadi kau tak usah takut, hyung. Kalau kita dihukum, baekyeol hyung juga pasti ikut dihukum." *nyari temen seperjuangan(?)*

"Tapi aku tak mau dihu- hmmmppphh.." lagi-lagi ucapan Luhan terhenti oleh sesuatu.. Tunggu, ini bukan bibir Sehun. *melainkan bibir eyang(?) /amit2/*

"Ssseehhunn..appaahh..iniihhh.." Luhan mati-matian mengeluarkan suara dari dalam mulutnya yang sedang terhalang oleh sesuatu.

"Ini untuk meredam suaramu, hyung. Eh tapi kenapa masih bisa bicara(?)" Sehun semakin memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam mulut Luhan. Dan voila! This is it!(?) Luhan sudah berhasil terbungkam..ala chef parah kuin(?).

"Hmmpfftt.." benda tersebut benar-benar menghalangi Luhan untuk berbicara, eh bahkan hanya untuk mendesah.

Sehun, kembali dengan smirk ganteng(?) di wajahnya bergumam, 'Kali-kali ah ngerjain Lulu hyung kekeke~'.

Kemudian dengan lapar(?), Sehun langsung menarik kerah baju Luhan agar pundak yang mulus cantik unyu-unyu itu terekspos dengan indahnya.

Dengan sigap, Sehun melakukan tugasnya(?). Ia menciumi pundak itu berkali-kali dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Hmmpfft..hh..pftthh.." sang empunya pundak cantik tersebut hanya berusaha menahan desahan-desahannya akibat perbuatan kekasih cadelnya.

Sehun yang gemas kemudian memilin-milin dua tonjolan Luhan dari luar.

"Hmmphh..hmmpphhh.." Luhan yang sudah pasrah akan nasib(?) meronta-ronta minta keluar(?).

"Sabar sedikit ~"

Lalu Sehun dengan nakal (banget) meremas-remas junior Luhan yang emm..sepertinya sama imutnya dengan punya si imut Baekhyun.

"Hmmhhh..aahh.." Luhan yang telah kehilangan seluruh akalnya eh kekuatannya kembali melemas. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh.

Sehun merasa kasihan dengan kekasihnya yang tak bisa bebas mengeluarkan desahan indahnya itu.

"Aish, ternyata malah merepotkan." Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari dalam mulut Luhan.

"YA! AISH! Apa-apaan benda itu tadi argghhh!" omel Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Mian hyung.. Aku pernah dengar, katanya kalau pake benda ini kegiatan bermain akan jauh lebih bermakna." *dari mana wuooooyyyy*(?).

Luhan melongo. Tahu dari mana maknae satu ini tentang begituan(?).

'Ah, pasti ini kerjaan si hepi pirus satu itu! Grr.. awas saja, akan kucopot gigimu!(?)' batin Luhan.

Sehun terkikik melihat kekasihnya yang lebih tua itu sedang ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Ayo hyung, kita lanjutkan." Sehun bersmirk mesum(?).

Luhan yang takut akan kembali dijejali benda yang tersebut di atas(?) pun menolak mentah-mentah.

"TIDAAAAK! Aku tak mau dijejali begituan(?) lagi! Rasanya ngga enak, tahu! Ih, bikin susah desah!(?)" sekonyong-konyong(?) Luhan menutup mulutnya. *keceplosan ya neng wkkk*

"Jadi kalau ngga aku jejelin begituan lagi kau mau lanjut kan, hyung~" goda Sehun sambil menoel-noel nipple Luhan dari luar.

Blush. Semburat abu-abu eh merah keluar dari kedua pipi cantik Luhan.

'OMG, siapa juga yang mau nolak.. Gue kangen bingits sama pacar gue ini T^T' inner Luhan beraksi.

'TAPI... Harus jaim dong ya u.u etapi... Aku juga mau asik-asikan(?) kaya si baekyeol sarap itu ./.' kembali, Luhan berkutat dengan innernya(?).

Luhan bergerak-gerak di dalam kurungan Sehun, dan itu membuat nafsu seorang Oh Sehun naik drastis. Siapa juga yang tidak bernafsu saat melihat makanan(?)nya sedang bergerak-gerak eksotis? ini Sehun yang ngomong.

"Aku tidak tahan.."

"Se..Sehun! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

ngahahaha akhirnya saya kembali /jreng/ :"3

benda apa itu yaa /sok polos/ wkkkk

chap kemarin janji sulay hunhan yaaa? aw, I'm really sorry the morry strawberry/? kali ini hunhan dulu gapapa yaaaa /puppy eyes/ /kwiyomi/? o'-'o

kkkk~ maaf ya kepotong gini X'DD abisnya lagi buntu NC part huwooooO

chap depan lanjut hunhan + sulay awkaayyy? janji ;3

anw, aku mau bales review hihi~

capcus cyin(?)~

Aiiu d'freaky : ngahaha XD ya tau lah, otak mereka sendiri kaya apa fufufu~ /padahal mah otak saya/ iyaaaAA sulay itu harus aku buat sekalem(?) mungkin. aduh kamu tau bingit deh lopek /\'-'(?) tengs ripiunya ;*

PrinceTae : fufufu cabal eaps ;3 maaf yaaa baru ngelanjutin sekarang :c wkwk itu aku bacanya angel angel bukan enjel/? tengs ripiunya ;*

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : iyaaa fufu ini hunhan dulu owkeh /wink/? XD tengs ripiunya ;*

siscaMinstalove : woiyadong poker pes(?) itu musti diawetin/? ngahaha masa sih hot? ac-nya / kipas anginnya mati kali/? wkwk anw, tengs ripiunya ;*

Riyoung Kim : okkssiiipppp ini lanjut hwhw XD tengs ripiunya ;*

ghea. : hehehe aku seneng kalo kalian ketawa/? XD iyaaaaaaA kece kan baca epep hwhw /.\ anw, tengs ripiunya ;*

URuRuBaek : iyanih, ketularan kamu mungkin/? hehe maaf yaaa aaa baru update hngg :c makasih lhoo dan tengs ripiunya ;*

ChanBaekVIP : e haloo mbak vi ay pi/? XD sulay yaaa hemmm tunggu chap depan awkay XD kkk~ ngahahaha ngebet ya sulay chanbaek-nya /.\ cabal eaps, diusahain cepet apdet ini ;3 anw, tengs ripiunya ;*

dian deer : iyaaa sweetie, ini dilanjut lhoo XD anw, tengs ripiunya ;*

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : hai jugaaa :D ehiya gapapa lho mau baca yg mana duluan, asalkan ngerti(?) hihi. aokaokaok takut horny..? bisa jadi XD ihiw makasih udah ditunggu /.\ salam kenal juga yaa~! /bows back/ anw, tengs ripiunya ;*

ohristi95 : eh hot? malah ngakak saya baca ulang ini XD /slapped/ tengs tapi hwhw~ wkkkk leader + maknae memang bagus untuk objek bully-membully /eits/ okedeehhh ini lanjut kkk XD anw, tengs ripiunya ;*

btw, #HappyZiTaoDay! CULAMAT ULTAH PANDAKUUU AAAA TAO-KU CAYANGS ;**** LOPELOPE XD MAAP YE BANG NAGA, DIA PUNYAKU /slapped/ wkkkkk canda, saya taoris shipper uwooooooO Tao punya Kris, Kris punya Tao dan exo members punya exostan exostan juga punya exo members XD saya punya readers lol. lopek ya cemuaa~

.

MUCH LOVE. AAAAK LOPEK SARANG LABAK XDDD


	3. hunhan 2 sulay

Title: effect [side story]

Author: springyeol

Main cast: EXO members

Other cast: kamu /?

Rating: mesuM(?)

Disclaimer: all charas belong to God.

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read. disarankan sebelum baca ini baca dulu yang 'effect' ya :3

haha okeeh kembali lagi dengan saya /\'-'

eh btw aku buat sehun bagian enci-annya ngga cadel ya hwhw gaenak aja enci-an cadel gitu kurang greget wkkkk /.\

yaudah gausah bacot2 .-.

presenting hunhan + sulay~! XD

capcus cyin(?)

.

.

.

.

Luhan bergerak-gerak di dalam kurungan Sehun, dan itu membuat nafsu seorang Oh Sehun naik drastis. Siapa juga yang tidak bernafsu saat melihat makanan(?)nya sedang bergerak-gerak eksotis? ini Sehun yang ngomong.

"Aku tidak tahan.."

"Se..Sehun! Tunggu!"

Tanpa basa basi(?), Sehun langsung mengunci bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Chu~

Awalnya ciuman itu berlangsung dengan lembut, namun karena sang tersangka kita sudah terlanjur nafsu(?) ciuman tersebut menjadi mendidih(?).

"Mmmhh.." Luhan empot-empotan(?) menanggapi lumatan-lumatan ganas kekasihnya.

Dengan agresif(?) Sehun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari mengikuti irama dangdut eh irama ciuman(?).

Sontak, hal tersebut semakin menambah intensitas(?) desahan Luhan.

"Hmmpphh..mmhh.." Luhan memukul-mukul kecil dada berabs /eaaaa belom jadi absnya/ milik Sehun.

Mengetahui kekasihnya butuh udara, dengan (sangat) tidak rela Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Hahh..hahh.." Luhan megap-megap(?) ngos-ngosan dan malah makin terlihat menggoda di mata ijo(?) Oh Sehun.

"STOP!" Luhan menempeleng(?) wajah Sehun dengan nista.

"Boleh-boleh aja sih kalo mau lanjut, tapi..."

"...Tapi apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil terus terlihat bernafsu(?).

"...MANDI DULU DASAR MAKNAE BAUUU(?)!"

JEDEEEER.

Wat is dis.

Sehun yang sudah berhasil seperempat jalan(?) ternyata belum MANDI.

BELUM MANDI! /dor/

Iyasih, tadi kan begitu liat Luhan hyung-nya dia langsung menyerbu(?).

Iyuuuuuh(?).

Sehun speechless.

Ga nyadar juga dia belom mandi lol.

"..Ah, iya juga hyung.. Aku lupa hehe." dengan santainya Sehun menjawab perkataan Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'watdehel'.

"Habis aku hanya ingat tentangmu sih, hyung." EAEAEAEA mulai gombalannya.

Muka Luhan langsung memerah-merah bintik-bintik(?).

"Jangan gombal! Mandi dulu sana!" Luhan dengan tidak ber-peri-ke-handuk-an melempari Sehun dengan handuk.

HUP. Sehun menangkap handuk tersebut dengan tangan kosong(?).

"Mandiin, hyuung~" ujar Sehun dengan manja.

"Manja banget iwh.."

"Hyung, bbuing bbuing~ o'-'o"

TOENG.

Sehun bbuing bbuing.

Mati lah kau Luhan.

Luhan mematung seketika.

Badannya lemas.

Rematik(?).

Kakinya gemetaran.

Sekarang, di hadapannya adalah seorang setan bbuing bbuing /eh/ maknae ganteng /ea/(dan cadel) bbuing bbuing.

"Sial! Kau sangat kyooot doh gimana dongz gimanaaaaA..!" Luhan gemes parah bila melihat aegyo/kwiyomi.

Dengan smirk bbuing(?), Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam kamar mandi. *waduuuU*

'Mati aku! Emaaaak heleeepppp TTATT' inner Luhan.

.

.

[tkp ke-empat(?)]

CREESH(?). Suara air yang mengalir dari shower tempat Sehun akan membersihkan tubuhnya.

'Gila! Ini ciyoz aku bakalan mandi bareng dia nih(?)... Kan aku udah mandiiii duh gimana dong TT' inner Luhan.

Terlihat sosok pujaan hatinya tengah melepas kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan nafsu(?).

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya cengo.

"Apa, hyung? Mau membantuku membukakan bajuku?" goda Sehun.

"Buka sendiri! Udah gede juga." tolak Luhan mateng-mateng(?).

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Gede ya, hyung? Punyaku juga lumayan gede lho~"

BLUSH.

'APAAN NIH SEJAK KAPAN INI MAKNAE JADI MESUM...' inner Luhan kembali.

Sehun ketawa-ketiwi melihat reaksi Luhan-hyung-nya yang kelewat lucu.

"Nah, ayo hyung. Nanti keburu ketahuan yang lain." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sehun menyambar Luhan(?).

BRAK CEKLIK DUARRR(?). Sehun menutup mata eh pintu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya. Iye, lupain dah bunyi DUARRR-nya.

Lanjut ngga?

.

Lanjut ngga?

.

Lanjut ngga?

.

.

/kemudian dibombardir/

.

.

"Hyung, kok belum buka bajunya?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos.

"E-eh, aku kan udah mandi.. Lagian cuma mandiin kamu(?), kamunya aja yang buka." dengan muka lebam-lebam eh merah-merah Luhan menolak mateng-mateng ucapan Sehun.

"Ck, ngga athik nih."

Tunggu.

Sehun.

CADELNYA UDAH BALIK!

'YESSS CADELNYA UDAH BALIK! BERARTI DIA UDAH DALAM MODE NORMAL(?)!' lagi-lagi inner Luhan.

"Hehehe.. Udah, yang penting mandi sana!" Luhan cengar-cengir cantik(?) karena bisa bernapas lega melihat kekasihnya kembali cadel. /jahat/(?)

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam setajam silet(?).

"Man-di-in a-ku."

'Aaah, segala nagih lagi.. Walaupun kembali mode normal bisa aja tiba-tiba dia mesum lagi.. Tuhan, help miii TT^TT' inner Luhan lagi.

"Ya udah ya udah nyerah deh! Mandiin aja lho, awas macem-macem! Kupotong anumu!" ancam Luhan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gunting rumput di sebelahnya. Ngeri. /kenapa bisa ada gunting rumput(?)/

Sehun senyam-senyum unyu mendengarnya. 'Biarlah, ntar malem kan bitha lanjut hihi~' bahkan inner-nya pun cadel!(?)

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengguyurnya dengan air segalon(?).

BYUURR.

"FUAHH FUAAHH!" Sehun pun gelagapan(?). /kesian/

"Jangan meleng dong, _honey_."

EEE.. Ngga biasanya Luhan manggil Sehun dengan sebutan unyu kaya gitu.

"Kaget, hyung.. Jangan tiba-tiba guyur kaya gitu dong.." protes Sehun sambil manyun.

Memilih cuek, Luhan kembali mengguyur Sehun(?).

BYURR.

Dengan sigap, Luhan mengeramasi Sehun. /bukan mengkremasi ya/(?)

SROK SROK SROK. /anggep aja suara Luhan lagi gosok-gosok kepala Sehun/

'Enak~ thekalian dipijit kekeke.' gumam Sehun keenakan.

BYURR.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan kembali mengguyur Sehun.

"HUAAAH! Hyung, bilang dong kalo mau ngeguyur!" Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan semena-mena(?) kembali protes.

Luhan cuma mempoutkan bibirnya.

Bukan guyur sih, kan pake shower oakoakoak.

Ya udah, biarkan mama Luhan mengurus anaknya. /ditabok/

.

.

akhirnya, sulay! wkkk

[tersangka keempat's place(?)]

Suara-suara HunHan dari dalam kamar menaikkan nafsu(?) SuLay yang mendengarnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan suara-suara gaib seperti ini:

"Kai..ngghh! di situhh..."

"Ahhh..Yeollieehh..masih belum puaass sshhh.."

"Ssshh..aahhh..Sehunnieehhh.."

Kemudian Suho menatap tajam Lay dan langsung mendorongnya ke atas sofa.

"H-hyung, ada apa..?" Lay bertanya takut-taku pada aa-nya. /eaeaea/

Suho, menahan semua nafsunya mati-matian menjawab dengan tenang.

"Ani, cuma mau ngobrol denganmu."

'Ngobrol sih ngobrol, kok tadi ngedorong segala..' inner Lay.

"O-oh, ya kau sedang apa?"

Ingat dengan kegiatannya sebelum ini, Lay menepuk jidatnya.

"Baru aja aku mempersiapkan sarapan. Oh, iya hyung belum makan kan? Ayo, cepat sarapan!"

Lay kayanya lupa deh Suho kan baru bangun tidur. Ilernya aja masih nempel(?).

"Gyaa! Hyung, cuci muka dulu baru makan!" Lay tersadar bahwa Suho baru aja bangun(?). /akhirnya/

"Ah, iyaya belum cuci muka.. Haha, tunggu ya.." Suho langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

TUNGGU.

KIM JOONMYEON.

KAMAR MANDI.

KAN.

ADA.

HUNHAN!

"Huft, selamat.." desah Lay gembira(?).

.

Suho menyelusuri lorong dorm yang megah dan luas(?) sebelum akhirnya sampai ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

Baru aja mau buka pintu, bisikkan-bisikkan gaib menyeruak(?).

"Hyung, pelan-pelan aja gothoknya.."

"Maaf kebiasaan gosok abu(?)."

"Di thitu hyung, ahh~"

"Mmmhh.. anget.."

Kecipak(?).

"Sshh ahh anget.."

JRENG.

APAAN NIH Suho.

"BUSET(?).. Mereka ngapain saoloh!(?)" Suho akhirnya kebelet pipis(?).

GRATAAK. /anggep aja bunyi pintu yang digeser Suho/ *a.n: pintu kamar mandinya itu pintu geser macam kamar mandi orang Jepang (yang modern sih) wkkk*

Tepat di hadapan Suho sekarang adalah. Pintu.(?)

Masih ada pintu yang memisahkan wastafel dengan bak mandi.

Suho selamat. Ternyata hunhan lagi di dalam bak mandi.

Eh bak mandi?

Ya justru ngga selamat lah si Suho(?).

'Mereka itu.. Bodo amatlah amat aja ngga bodo(?).' Suho memilih cuek kemudian membasuh mukanya di wastafel.

"Sehunnie, jangan!"

CLING.

Kata-kata Luhan barusan ambigu.(?)

"Dibilang jangan! Ntar ketahuan gimana?"

"Biarin hyung, aku thudah tak tahan."

CLING lagi.

'Ini mereka lagi ngapain sihhhhhh...' gumam Suho teramat kepo.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Pakaian Sehun.

Teronggok(?) berantakkan di depan pintu.

"HAH SEHUN NAKED!(?)" dengan sekuat tenaga, Suho berteriak(?).

SREG. Pintu terbuka.

BLETAK!

Kena!

Sehun melempari Suho dengan sabun batangan(?).

"Ngga uthah teriak-teriak, hyung! Ngapain thih di thini? Ganggu aja."

Suho cengo.

Bukan karena di depannya sedang ada Sehun yang menutupi bagian rawannya(?) dengan handuk dan Luhan yang sedang basah-basah(?), namun tadi Sehun melemparinya dengan sabun kan.

Ngelemparnya ke mana?

Ternyata..

"MAKNAE SETAN!(?) KENA ANU GUE WOYYYY!"

Oh tidak pemirsa, ternyata Sehun melempari Suho dan tepat mengenai sasaran(?).

Luhan menatap horor. Sehun? Biasa aja.

"Lagian thiapa thuruh nguping? Thana pergi!"

"Ngok, gue kaga nguping! Cuma mau nyuci muka aja susah banget ya Tuhan T^T sekarang malah kena adik kecilku.. Hiks poor you baby.." Suho menangisi 'adik kecil-'nya yang telah jadi korban.

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat nista ini.

"Hunnie, tadi itu kena 'itu'nya Suho lho.. Ntar ngga bisa anuan gimana?(?)" Luhan berkata dengan polos. /udah ngga marah-marah lagi nihyee wkwk/

"Biarin aja.. Biar kita aja ntar yang gituan, hyung. Hehehe."

Pletak. Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Dasar maknae mesum!"

.

.

'Maknae setan kurang asem masih nyut-nyutan nih sekarang! Grmbl grmbl peh peh peh(?)' gerutu Suho.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Suho segera disambut oleh sang bidadari.

"Udah selesai cuci mukanya kan hyung? Ayo cepet makan." ujar Lay yang sedari tadi menunggunya dengan tersenyum. Aih _dimple_-nya. /eaeaeaea/

KLENENG KLENENG.

Melihat senyum manis menawan nan indah rupawan(?) milik Lay seakan dunia runtuh /eh/ seakan-akan semua masalah Suho menghilang.

"Oke deh.." Suho membalas senyuman menawan Lay dengan senyuman enjel miliknya.

Lay yang melihatnya tersipu bagai ikan sapu-sapu(?).

Atmosfer yang dihasilkan di dalam ruangan ini sangat romantis. /eaa/

Lay kepikiran sesuatu saat melihat Suho yang lagi makan(?).

KAISOO.

"Emm, hyung..?"

Kegiatan mencolok(?) udang pun Suho hentikan.

"Waeyo?"

"Eum.. Itu.. Itu.."

DEG.

Itu?

'Dia minta gituan?'(?) inner Suho.

".. Itu apa, Xing?"

"Kalau misalnya ada member yang tidak menaati peraturan gimana hyung?"

Eh.

Kok beda sama yang di bayangan Suho?

"..Mau ituan sama hyung." bayangan Suho.(?)

"Ng.. Ya harus dihukum.. Tapi ditanya dulu, kenapa dia bisa tidak menaati peraturan."

"Begitu ya hyung.."

Lay agak merinding. Sekarang ini dia tahu semua member sedang asyik-asyikan(?). Kalau Suho tahu mereka bisa dihukum.

"Memang siapa yang tidak menaati peraturan?"

JENGJENG.

Lay bergoyang dangdut(?).

"Eh, aniyo hyung.. Cuma.. Bertanya.."

Suho yang mencium ketidakberesan kembali menginterogasi(?) Lay.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu di mana Kyungsoo? Aku memang mendengar desahannya(?), tapi tak tahu dia di mana."

TOEEET.

Lay serasa ngejleb gitu(?).

Di satu sisi dia takut kalo kaisoo live action bakal ketauan(?), satu sisi lainnya dia cemburu karena Suho nanyain Kyungsoo. /eaaa/

"..Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan Kyungsoo?" tanya Lay dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan(?).

Suho menyeringai tipis. Dia tahu kekasihnya sedang cemburu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menanyakan Kyungsoo?"

'Eh malah dibalikin.' inner Lay.

"Ya gapapa sih, tapi kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Kan ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun.. Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?" jengjeng, akhirnya Lay ngedumel.

Suho terkekeh.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

Blush. Semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipi Lay.

"A..Ani, aku tidak-" . "Kau cemburu. Kekeke~"

Lay menundukkan kepalanya. Bener sih, dia cemburu. Soalnya Lay paling ngga suka sama couple KyungMyeon/SuDo. Bahkan mengetuai antifansnya(?). Mau Suho itu appa-nya dan Kyungsoo eomma-nya EXO-K juga Lay ngga peduli. Suho hanya miliknya.

Suho kembali terkekeh seperti kakek-kakek(?)/eh/ melihat Lay yang sedang mengomel-ngomel namun berbisik(?).

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Suho akhirnya beraksi(?).

Suho menarik dagu Lay, "Kalau kau cemburu makin terlihat manis."

Blush. Udah woyyyy ini muka anak orang kaya abis ditabokkin.(?)

"Aku memang manis, hyung. Bahkan lebih manis dari Kyungsoo." Lay berkata dengan pedenya. /wetseh/

"Biarpun kau tidak lebih manis dari siapapun aku tetap mencintaimu." Suho mencium kening Lay.

"Dengar Yixing, aku, Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho hanya mencintai seorang Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Tak usah cemburu pada Kyungsoo di saat kau tahu bahwa hatiku hanya milikmu seorang, Yixing-ku yang manis." Suho mengakhiri _speech_-nya dengan mencium lembut bibir milik Lay.

"Mm..hyung.." Lay sangat tersentuh dengan perkataan Suho barusan. Bolehlah terbang-terbang(?).

Mendengar desahan Lay, Suho melepas tautannya.

Lay, entah kenapa merasa kecewa(?).

'Gawat, aku tak ingin kelepasan(?).' inner Suho.

Entah kesambet apa, Lay mendekati Suho.

"Hyung.." kemudian Lay memainkan jarinya di atas dada Suho.

GLEK. Susah payah Suho menahan nafsunya(?).

"Hyungiee~~" Lay kembali memainkan jarinya dan semakin ke bawah(?).

"Hyungieee..." Lay menarik-narik baju Suho. /eaaaaa yang memulai duluan /w\/

"Cukup sudah, aku menyerah(?)." dengan cepat Suho kembali melumat cherry milik Lay.

"Hmmpp..mmhh.." desah Lay saat Suho kembali melumat habis bibirnya.

Dengan nakal, tangan Suho menyelinap dibalik baju Lay. /bisa nakal juga(?)/

"Aahh..hyungghh.." desahan Lay kembali terdengar saat Suho meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"Ngghh.." Suho memilin-milin kedua nipple milik Lay secara bergantian.

Kursi yang dijadikan tkp(?) pun bergoyang-goyang, berdecit-decit. /yaiyalah wong di atasnya ada sesuatu(?)/

Suho menyadari kalau ini diteruskan di atas kursi dapat berbahaya, langsung menggendong Lay ala pengantin /eaea/ ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Lay sih diem aja digotong gitu yang penting lanjut(?).

BRUK. Suho menjatuhkan(?) Lay dengan buru-buru ke atas sofa yang tadi(?).

"Sampai mana kita tadi? Hmmh.." Suho melepaskan kancing atasnya dengan eksotis(?).

"Emmh.. hyung.."

Kemudian Suho melempar bajunya ke sembarang arah, dan langsung kembali menindih Lay.

Chu~

"Hmmhhh..sshh.." desah Lay saat Suho kembali melumat bibirnya.

Suho menggigit-gigit bibir Lay mengisyaratkan agar Lay membuka mulutnya.

"Aahh.." Lay menggeliat saat lidah Suho menelusuri dan menjilati goa hangatnya.

"Aku sangat senang kau benar-benar datang ke sini sayang.." ujar Suho sambil mengecupi leher Lay.

"Ngghh..ahh.." Lay kembali mendesah tatkala(?) Suho melepaskan bajunya dan menelanjangi(?)nya. /huwaaaaaaaaa(?)/

"Lihatlah tubuh indah ini.. Slurp." wajah Lay memerah sempurna.

Suho menelusuri tiap inci tubuh Lay.

"Ahh..!" Lay memekik nikmat(?) saat Suho dengan (tidak) sengaja menyentuh juniornya.

Suho seperti sudah keracunan virus Chanyeol-Kai-Sehun meremas-remas dan mengocok junior milik Lay.

"Aahh..hyungghh..aahh.." Lay kembali mendesah.

Sambil terus mengocok junior Lay, Suho mengecupi nipple Lay.

"Hyungghhh...ngghh.." desahan Lay terus tercipta(?).

"Kuurus yang ini dulu." Suho menggigit, menjilat, mengecup, dan mengulum kedua nipple Lay secara bergantian.

"Sshhh..aahhh.." Lay menekan kepala Suho biar ngga ke mana-mana(?).

Suho terus menghisap kuat nipple milik Lay, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan(?).

"Hyunghh..ahh.."

Dengan sigap, Suho langsung melahap junior milik Lay.

"Hhh..mmhh.." Suho mengulum-ngulum dan menjilat-jilat junior milik Lay seakan itu lollipop(?).

"Ngghhh..aahhh.." Lay merasakan kupu-kupu sedang berdemo bbm di dalam perutnya(?).

crot(?). Akhirnya gara-gara demo bbm(?), Lay menumpahkan cairannya di dalam mulut Suho.

Dengan senang hati gembira ria(?), Suho menelan cairan itu. Namun ternyata dia tidak menelan semuanya, melainkan ingin berbagi dengan Lay(?).

Suho kembali melumat bibir Lay, menggigitnya agar bisa mentransfer cairan tersebut ke dalam mulut Lay.

"Ahh hyungghh.." Lay berdesis nikmat.

Teringat belum lepas celana, Suho segera melepasnya(?).

"Let's start~"

Baru aja mulai.

Tiba-tiba.

"HUWAAAA LAPEEERRRR!"

JRENG.

"Lagian sih kelamaan di kamar mandi! Ayo cepet makan, Hunnie~"

JRANG.(?)

"Hikth iya hyung.. Udah makan hyung kok mathih laper ya?"

JRUNG.(?)

"Yak! Aku bukan makanan yang ngenyangin kaya gitu!(?) Udah ayo cepet ma-"

JRONG.(?)

Ucapan Luhan terputus tatkala(?) melihat sulay live action yang baru saja start(?).

"E-eh..?"

Keempat orang ini mematung.

Suho yang sadar dari kegiatan mesumnya (padahal belum intinya) langsung berdiri kaget.

Lay tak kalah sadarnya(?). Dia menarik bantal sofa dan menutupi daerahnya(?).

"Kami mengganggu ya? Silakan dilanjutkan, ayo Hunnie kita keluar saja~" Luhan menyeret Sehun yang sedang merekam sulay dengan handycam. /cepet amat ambil handycam-nya/

"E-eh.." sulay masih mematung.

"Andwaeee hyung, aku kan mau lihat thulay!"

"Tidak bisa! Kita saja tadi ngga ada yang liat!(?) Harus menghormati privasi orang! Dan bla bla bla.." oceh Luhan sambil terus menyeret Sehun keluar dari dorm.

Blam. Pintu dorm ditutup.

Tinggal lah sulay yang masih bengong. Berusaha mencerna kejadian ini.

'Padahal sedikit lagi T^T' Lay.

'Argh! Maknae setan!' Suho.

"Anu, hyung.. Boleh aku pakai baju lagi?" Lay bertanya takut-takut.

"A-ah, iya silakan.."

Lay memakai pakaiannya kembali. Begitu juga Suho.

Nampak sekali raut kecewa dari wajah Lay.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, oke?" Suho berbisik di telinga Lay.

Wajah Lay kembali memerah. "Baiklah, hyung~" kemudian mengecup pipi Suho.

Dan jadilah malam tersebut menjadi malam yang sangaaaaat panjaaaaaaaang. Selamat selamat(?) :"))

.

.

.

.

END

itu-nya Suho udah sembuh(?) /plak/

hyahahaa XDD akhirnya end(?) ;;;

duh maaf ya sulay-nya ngga sampe klimaks(?).. /gebugin author/

hehehe silakan, boleh bila mau membayangkan sendiri malam tersebut(?) X"DD

terima kasih banyak buat yang setia sama saya dan fanfictions nista saya(?) /emot lope 5 biji/

wkkk akhir kata, gomawo ;* /cium satu2/


End file.
